


Halloween is Not an Archaic Holiday

by TeamHPForever



Series: Halloween on the Enterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Five-Year Mission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk decides that what the crew really needs is a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is Not an Archaic Holiday

“It’ll be fun, Spock,” Kirk insists.

“I fail to see the appeal, Captain,” Spock replies. They’re in the mess hall, sitting on opposite sides of their usual table. It’s mostly empty, just a couple of security officers and an ensign from engineering. 

“Jim,” Kirk says. “We’re not on duty.”

“Do not attempt to distract me from the discussion at hand.” Spock breaks a roll in half and stares at it. They’ve had a long day down on the ice planet the Enterprise is currently orbiting. An expedition to explore the surface had ended in an attack by strange creatures resembling icicles. There are a few injuries, but nothing that Bones can’t handle.

To be honest, Kirk and Spock should probably both be in bed—their own beds, they haven’t quite gotten to that point yet—but they’re both still so wired that Kirk doesn’t think they could sleep if they wanted to.

 “Fine.” Kirk pauses to take a bite of his sandwich. “The crew needs to have some fun. I think a Halloween party would be perfect.”

“Halloween is an archaic holiday.”

“You just know that I’ll drag you along,” he teases.

“I know no such thing.” Spock’s voice is deadpan but Kirk likes to believe that he can hear the smallest hint of teasing. The kind that only comes out when the two of them are alone. “I have no intention of being in attendance.”

“What do you mean you won’t be there? You can’t help me plan a party and then not go.”

“I do not recall agreeing to assist you.”

“You agreed to assist me when you agreed to start dating me,” Kirk says with a wink.

Spock stares blankly back at him and says, “What exactly does a Halloween party entail?”

“Decorations and candy and dressing up and, you know, partying. The usual.” Kirk’s thrown his fair share of parties on the Enterprise so he _knows_ Spock understands. “We’re too far away from any suitable planets for shore leave and everyone needs a break. Please, Spock.”

“All right, Jim,” Spock gives in. “I will aid you if at all possible. I will not promise to attend.”

“Done.” Kirk smirks and he can tell from Spock’s expression that he’s bracing himself for what’s to come. One victory at a time.

“Attend vhat?” Chekov asks as he drops down next to them. Sulu is with him as the two of them have just come off a shift on the bridge.

“Halloween party,” Kirk says. “Next week, for the whole crew.”

Chekov grins, bouncing in excitement. “Pumpkins vere inwented in Russia, you know.”

Kirk doubts that, but before he can say anything Spock stands up to leave, giving his boyfriend’s hand a soft stroke as a goodbye. Kirk watches him leave and then immediately launches into plans for the party. It’s going to take a fair share of planning, and possibly some unauthorized changes to the replicators, but they can definitely pull it off.

And maybe he’s really looking forward to seeing Spock in some sort of costume.

Over the next few days the exploration of the planet below continues—more carefully this time, to avoid anyone getting speared by a particularly vicious icicle—and so does the planning of the party.

The first order of business is the decorations. It takes some time—and Uhura’s help—but soon the observation deck looks like a classic Halloween party. There are fake spiders hanging on the walls and black streamers draped from the ceiling and a skeleton sitting in the corner. The lights are dimmed to provide an appropriately creepy atmosphere.

Kirk thinks it looks pretty awesome, if he does say so himself. He wishes that there was time to do more, make a whole haunted house out of the place for starters, but that’ll just have to wait. Maybe next time.

Kirk makes an announcement to the crew a week ahead of time, to give them all plenty of time to figure out costumes, though he can’t imagine that there’s anyone left who _doesn’t_ know about it. Spock looks significantly less than impressed from his place at Kirk’s elbow as the announcement is made. Kirk still hasn’t managed to convince him to actually come, but he did help with the logistics of throwing a ship-wide party, so the captain considers that a start.

Once that’s all done, it’s time for Kirk to figure out his costume. He thinks about the classics—a skeleton, Superman, even the Headless Horseman—but he finally settles on a pirate. He acquires a long black coat and an eyepatch, along with a hooked hand that Bones has in the back of his closet for some reason.

If he’s going to be a pirate, he’s going to be a _captain._

“I have my outfit,” Kirk mentions to Spock as they play chess the night before the party.

Spock doesn’t even dignify that with a response. He looks to be completely engrossed in the game, but Kirk knows that he’s listening. Spock always gets this little wrinkle in his forehead when he’s concentrating his attention fully on something.

Kirk shifts slightly as he thinks about that expression turned on him.

“Everyone else is coming, Spock,” Kirk says, giving it another shot after a few moves. “You’re the first officer. You have to make an appearance.”

“Is that an order, Captain?”

“Come on, Spock.” Kirk reaches around the board to touch the back of Spock’s hand. “We haven’t just hung out in ages.” Spock looks like he’s about to point out that they are _hanging_ out right now. “You know what I mean.”

Spock looks up and offers Kirk a rare smile. “If it will satisfy you, Jim, I will accompany you to the party.”

Kirk grins. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“I do not believe that our definitions of ‘fun’ are compatible,” Spock replies, but he’s still smiling. Kirk doesn’t say anything else as they finish their game.

Just before his boyfriend leaves for the night, Kirk pulls him for a kiss and the Vulcan answers it easily. His bed feels strangely cold as he climbs into it.

Kirk wakes up a couple hours before he would normally, to set up the food. Scotty helps him play with the replicators so they can make Halloween-themed food. Cupcakes topped with tombstone icing. Candy corn. Popcorn balls. Cookies in the shape of pumpkins. Bright red punch in a bubbling cauldron.

A few hours later finds Kirk in his cabin getting into his costume. Tight fitting black pants, dark vest, black coat, tall leather boots, eye patch, and his hooked hand.

“Argh,” he growls at himself in the mirror.

The bell at his door dings to alert him that someone has arrived. “Come in,” he calls. Spock enters and looks strangely shocked to see Kirk standing there, considering that it’s _his_ cabin.

"Captain. What are you wearing?" he asks.

Kirk doesn't think he's seen Spock look so surprised since their first kiss a month ago. It always gives him a special feeling to know that after knowing Spock for over three years, he still has the ability to surprise the Vulcan.

"It's a costume," Kirk says. He looks over, taking in his boyfriend. Spock is all dressed up in his Starfleet dress uniform. It looks hot on him but it's not quite what he was expecting. "What are you wearing?"

"You instructed everyone to dress up."

Kirk laughs. "In a costume, Spock. We're going to a Halloween party, not a Starfleet function. Do you have anything?"

Spock looks at him blankly. "Is this insufficient?"

"Let me figure something out." Kirk opens his closet and digs through. He has a couple other costumes and might be able to scrounge something up in time. Most of them aren't really suitable for Spock, though.

Like the tight-fitting ninja suit. Why does he even still have that?

"All right, Captain."

"It's Jim, Spock. We're not on duty and there's no one else here. And we're dating. It's awkward."

"Yes, Jim." Spock walks up behind him and tentatively wraps his warm arms around his boyfriend's waist. "What are you searching for?"

“A costume for you. It’s tradition to dress up…in something not you. I’m a pirate.” Spock lets go of him, his expression curious. Kirk keeps looking. There to be something…ah.

“What is that?” Spock asks.

“Your costume. Put it on.” Kirk pushes it into Spock’s hands and nudges him in the direction of the bathroom. “Trust me.”

A few minutes later, Spock emerges from the bedroom dressed as a fairytale prince. He’s kept his dress uniform shoes, but everything else is different. His vest is dark grey, covered over with a blue coat with gold piping. The coat half-covers the long black pants underneath.

“May I ask what I am dressed as?” Spock asks. He tugs at the end of the coat, looking more uncomfortable than Kirk can remember him looking.

Kirk smiles and grabs his hand. “Mine. Now let’s go.”

A good bit of the crew is already on the observation deck. The stars shine through the windows. Kirk had thought about doing something with them, but he couldn’t bear to black out the stars.

Most of the crew will party now, with plenty of time for those on the bridge to join in later while someone else takes over. Kirk doesn’t expect any trouble; they’re still orbiting the ice planet and there isn’t supposed to be anyone else in range, but he’s learned to be cautious. At least once in a while.

"What do you think?" Kirk asks as they step into the room.

Spock takes everything in with his usual surveying expression. "I think that Halloween is a difficult Earth custom to understand. Is it traditional for everyone to wear strange clothing?"

"Costumes, Spock. They're costumes."

“What is the significance of the spiders?”

“Spiders are scary.”

“Why do the pumpkins have faces?”

“They’re jack o’lanterns.” Kirk looks amused. “I would have thought you would have read up on Halloween when I told you I wanted to throw about the party. Spock, I’m surprised at you.”

“I had more pressing matters to concern myself with.” Spock is starting to look a little more relaxed in his costume at least. “All right. The records on Halloween traditions were lacking and inconclusive.”

“I’ll teach you what I can.” Kirk chuckles. “In the meantime, punch.” He ladles out a couple of cups from the cauldron and hands one to Spock.

“A pirate,” Bones drawls behind them. “How appropriate.”

“Bones!” Kirk turns around to grin at his best friend. He’s dressed as…a doctor. Over his black undershirt are navy blue scrubs under a white lab coat. There’s an old stethoscope hanging around his neck. “Why are you dressed as a doctor?”

“Damn it, Jim, I _am_ a doctor.” Bones looks strangely fed up with him.

“It’s Halloween. You’re supposed to dress up as something that you’re not.” Kirk grins at his best friend.

“I guess you didn’t get that memo either.” Bones nudges Kirk out of the way of the punch so he can get a glass. He freezes, ladle in hand, staring across the room.

Kirk follows his gaze and recognizes Chekov instantly. He’s wearing a blue plaid shirt, thick red vest, jeans, and white sneakers. His eyes are covered by a large pair of sunglasses.

“How can he even see in those things?” Kirk asks, looking over only to realize that Bones is no longer standing next to him. He shrugs, finishes his punch, and wanders off to talk to his crew. Uhura, Scotty, and Sulu are still up on the bridge so they won’t be down for a while.

He’s most looking forward to seeing Uhura’s costume, not that he would ever tell her that. He knows that she could kick his ass.

Spock wanders off, probably to take a look at all the decorations. When they meet up again, his first officer has a bit of frosting on his bottom lip.

Kirk can’t stop himself. He leans over and kisses it away. “I see you like the food at least,” Kirk whispers, moving them into a shadowy corner so he can slide his hands under Spock’s coat and around his waist.

“It is delicious,” Spock admits. He lets Kirk kiss him quickly before he pulls the two of them back out from behind the drapes. “There are two minutes before the rest of the crew arrive,” he reminds Kirk.

“Right.” Kirk glances around for Bones and Chekov—the kid is supposed to be one of those taking over on the bridge—but neither of them are anywhere to be found. He assumes they’ve already headed up to relieve the others.

It seems he’s right, because a couple minutes later Uhura and Scotty arrive, strangely holding hands. The engineer is wearing a brown pin-striped suit and a dark blue tie. There’s something long and silver in his hand, probably a gadget he’s borrowed from engineering.

Kirk decides not to ask. Mostly because he’s distracted by Uhura next to him. She’s clad in all black, tight but not skin-tight. Crossed over her back are two (hopefully) fake blades. She catches his eye, looking more than willing to take his head off with one of them if he doesn’t stop staring.

He turns his attention back to Spock. “Are we needed on the bridge as well?” Kirk asks.

Spock raises his eyebrow as he considers it. “I do not believe so, Captain. The others are more than capable of keeping an eye on things.”

“Then,” Kirk deepens his voice as he slips his fingers through Spock’s, “what do you say about going back to my cabin for a bit before gamma shift?”

“That would be agreeable, Jim,” Spock replies.

Kirk stares back at him with a smirk. “You really know how to make a man feel special. Come on.”

Outside in the empty hallway, Kirk spins Spock around and presses him back against the wall. “Admit that the Halloween party was a good idea.”

“It has seemed to increase crew morale,” he replies.

“That’s not quite what I meant.” Kirk slides his hands around Spock’s waist and pulls him against him. “I’m glad you came.”

Kirk knows that Spock will never admit that he’s glad he did too, but when he kisses him, he can feel the happiness thrumming through them both.

“Let’s go,” Kirk whispers as they pull away. “My cabin. Now." 


End file.
